As is well understood in the art, fluid materials such as plastic resins and silicone are injected into pre-formed molds such that upon curing of the plastic material, a product or article is formed commensurate with the design of the mold. However, prior injection apparatus has been less than satisfactory in operation because faulty operations can occur which influence the accuracy of injecting the proper volume of material into the mold, and which can cause the loss of part of the materials due to misalignment between the injection apparatus and the inlet to the mold. For a goodly period of time, it has been realized that in order to mold products cheaply and effectively, it is necessary to inject the proper quantity of material within a short period of time and into molds of various different constructions and design.
Considerable effort has heretofore been expended trying to make the mold and injection apparatus compatible so that plastic material or the like is injected into the mold quickly and easily within a short period of time.